Many scaffolds comprise vertical risers and horizontal decks which may be raised and lowered on the vertical risers and/or which attach to fixed locations on one or more vertical risers. Workers often stand on a first deck while they use a second deck as a work surface as they shape and manipulate lumber, siding, pipe and tubing, wire, plastic sheeting, paint, and other material. Storing material on a deck may preclude using the deck for other purposes and may create an unsafe condition. As a storage area, a deck may be expensive, heavy, and over-engineered for the job.
The art has not demonstrated a structure or apparatus for a rack or shelf which may be semi-permanently attached to a deck, which is lighter in weight than a deck, and on which a variety of materials may be stored (semi-permanence as used in this disclosure means a structure or apparatus which is removable or which may be disengaged from a position or arrangement relative to another structure or apparatus without the use of tools).